1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable protective coating for a satellite terminal, such as a very small aperture terminal (VSAT) satellite terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method employing a layered protective coating which can be applied to a reflector, sub-reflector, and feed horn of a satellite terminal to protect the original surfaces of those components, and whose outermost layer can be removed as desired to expose an underlying layer, which thus essentially restores the exposed surface of the coating to an "as new" condition without harming the satellite terminal components, and thereby restores optimum reception quality of the satellite terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of reception of a satellite terminal, such as a VSAT satellite terminal, depends on the cleanliness and dryness of the surface of the concave portion of the main reflector of the VSAT satellite terminal, as well as the surfaces of the sub-reflector and the feed horn (hereinafter "critical surfaces"). As a satellite terminal is being used, it eventually becomes more and more dirty as dust and bird droppings accumulate on the bottom portion of the concave portion of the main reflector, as well as on the sub-reflector and the feed horn. As this accumulation of dirt and debris occurs, the reception quality of the VSAT satellite terminal deteriorates. In addition, the quality of reception depends upon the effectiveness of the hydrophobic coating used to repel and minimize water and condensation build-up. These coatings generally degrade with ultra violet exposure. Therefore, these critical surfaces of the VSAT satellite terminals must be cleaned periodically in order to restore reception quality.
Earlier forms of cleaning the critical surfaces of a VSAT satellite terminal require specialized tools, such as spray washers or aerosol sprays and cleaning utensils such as cloths, brushes and the like. These methods of cleaning are complex and labor intensive. They may also cause damage to the surfaces, thus permanently destroying quality of reception. What is needed is a simple, quick and easy way to restore the cleanliness and reception of a VSAT satellite terminal.